Happy Birthday Katniss!
by overobsessedfangirl
Summary: Peeta Mellark surprises his girlfriend Katniss Everdeen by singing a song to her and so do her other friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line of this story!

In this story there are no hunger games they are just normal teenagers

Katniss POV

I wake up to the sound of a car horn honking out side my house so I go to my window only to see my boyfriend Peeta Mellark leaning against his car when he sees me he smiles real big and I just laugh. And go down stairs to let him in side since its like 40 degrees outside. When I get to the door and open it he is already standing there and he says " Hey babe Happy Birthday!" and he pulls out a big box from behind his back along with some roses. Then I remember its December 4th so its my 18th birthday. I smile at him and snatch the box out of his hands. When we get to the kitchen my parents are sitting down drinking coffee. And I notice a small box is sitting on the table. When they see me the say " Happy birthday sweetheart!" and they make me sit down to open my presents. First I open Peeta's, it's a big picture of the to of us kissing. I blush when I show my parents and Peeta just laughs at there reaction. Then I saw a smaller box in side the box picture was in so I open it and it's a locket that says K+P= FOREVER. And inside it there were pictures of Peeta and me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he came over to me and kissed me full on the lips right in front of my parents, so it doesn't surprise me that they cleared there throat to get us to stop. Then I open my parents inside of the box were a key. I looked at they and said " Are you serious!" and my mom replied, " yes now go look in the garage" so I went and looked in the garage with Peeta right behind me an in the garage was a car. I squealed and ran to the car and got in and rolled down the window looked at Peeta and said "you coming we need to get to school" " Yeah I coming" he said.

(Later in the day)

Peeta where are you taking me" I said. He was walking me to some place with my eyes covered. " I'm not telling you where but what I will tell you is that we will be there in 3-2-1" Then I heard "SURPRISE!" And looked around and saw all my friends and family. Then Peeta said " It's a surprise party you like it?" "No I love it!" And Peeta smiled and said I will be right back and when he did come back he pulled me to the stage and sat me down in a chair that was right in front of it and then he walked on stage and said "This song is for the birthday girl!" The he started singing.

Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like there no shining.

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly with out her trying._

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday yeah I know I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And its so its so sad to think she doesn't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me " Do I look okay?" I say_

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing, Just the way you are and when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl _

_You're amazing just the way you are _

_Yeah, her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh she hates but I think its so sexy _

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday oh you know you know_

_I'd never ask you to change if perfects what your looking for then_

_Just stay the same, So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say, When I see your face there's not a thing I would change_

_Cause your amazing just they way you are and when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile cause girl your amazing just the way you are, The way you are, the way you are, girl your amazing just the way you are_

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause your amazing just the way you are_

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you amazing just the way you are, YEAH!_

After he finished singing I had tears in my eyes and he came over and kissed me and told me to get back in my chair it wasn't over yet that everyone was going to sing a song for me. I could tell this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line of this story.

Katniss POV

Now Madge and Gale were walking on to the stage. And Madge says "This song isn't really dedicated to anyone its just for entertainment" and then Gale started singing.

_See I cant wake up,_

_I'm living a nightmare._

_That keeps playing over again,_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you _

_And your cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines,_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time _

_And I can't see_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, Tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe,_

_And why don't you love me, baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight,_

_Cuz, I can bw all that you need _

_Ohhhh,_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

**Madge:**_ See I'm just to scared_

_To tell you the truth,_

_Cause my heartache can't take anymore._

_Broken and bruised _

_Longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left on the sidelines _

_Stuck at a red light _

_Waiting for my time_

_So just tell me_

**Both:**_ Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me tell me I'm your every thing _

_The air you breathe,_

_Why don't you love me, baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight cause I can be all that you need_

_Ohhhh_

**Madge: **_Why don't you give me a reason _

_(give me a reason)_

**Gale: **_Please tell me the truth_

_(Please tell me the truth)_

**Both: **_You know that I'll keep believing _

_(I'll keep believing)_

Till I'm with youGale: _Why don't you love me?_ Madge: _Kiss me_ Gale:_I can feel you heart to night_

**Both: **_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

After they finish singing Prim walks up on stage. I cant wait to see this!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot line of this story!**

**Chapter** 3

(Katniss POV)

"I wrote this song for you, Katniss," Prim says after she walks up to the music starts and then she starts singing.

_Hey girl, it's me, just called to tell you "hi", Call me when you get this,Haven't talked lately, so hard to find the time, Give the boys a big kiss, Tell them that I miss them, By the way, I miss you too, I was thinking just today, About how we used to play, Barbie dolls and makeup, Tea Parties, dress up, I remember how we'd fight, And make up and laugh all night, Wish we were kids again, My sister, my friend,_

_Oh yeah before I forget I met someone, I think I really like him, I was just wondering if I'm jumping the gun, By going out on a limb, And invite him home for Christmas, To meet the family, Seems like just yesterday, You brought home, oh, what's his name, He had been drinking, what were you thinking? After dinner he passed out, We can laugh about it now, 'Cause we've learned a lot since then, My sister, my friend,_

_Do you think you could come and, See me sometime soon? (see me sometime soon),We could just hang out like we used to,_

_It's late and I should go, But I can't hang up the phone, Until I tell you what I don't tell you enough, Even though at times it seemed, We were more like enemies, I'd do it all again, My sister, my friend,_

_Oh, my sister, my friend._

By the end of the song I was crying my eyes out. I run up to her and hug her, but she says, "Sit down, there's more," and I see Finnick coming up on stage. Wonderful.

**I didn't write the song it's call "My Sister" by Reba Mcentire.**

**-Overobsessedfangirl **


End file.
